The use of running boards for vehicles such as for automobiles, pickup trucks, trailer trucks or earth moving equipment has been known as a remnant from horse drawn carriage days essentially from the beginning of the automotive era, however, in more recent years, the employment of running boards on vehicles including pickup trucks has diminished be it due to new design or change in fashion. However, it has been found that there is a need for such running boards especially for pickup trucks for reasons of improved ease of entering or leaving the cab, prevention of excessive splashing of debris against side of vehicle by (turned) front wheels or for reasons of aesthetics. Care has to be taken that such running board is properly and safely mounted, and it is desirable that such board has a certain eye appeal.
Certain references of interest deal with a variety of aspects of running boards namely:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,081,899 (Bridge) teaches a running board for a car which provides illumination onto the road or the underside of the car; there is no indication how the running board is mounted, and no cantilevered support is mentioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,756 (Shook) describes means for lighting a running board for cars; no mounting provisions are suggested except for the light fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,275 (Snyder et. al.) deals with a running board for a vehicle which is mounted to the frame of said vehicle by a single I-beam plus mounting arm type arrangement. A dual support system, i.e. by providing fastening means against frame and rocker panel, is neither mentioned nor anticipated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,962 (Snyder et. al.) essentially duplicates the disclosure of above U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,275.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,991 (Gorsuch) discloses a lighted running board for vehicles such as vans; no mention is made of how such running board ought to be mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,494 (Elwell) is concerned with a running board carrying a series of lighting elements; attaching the running board to the vehicle is only superficially dealt with.
None of the above references seem to provide a running board which carries in combination several aspects considered essential by this invention as further described below.